


chemistry? i call bullshit!

by ghostlunes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlunes/pseuds/ghostlunes
Summary: in which donghyuck gets a little too jealous over mark's new boyfriend/chemistry project partner.





	chemistry? i call bullshit!

**Author's Note:**

> because i was in my feelings for markhyuck so really just wrote this one, it's kinda lengthy so it gets to be out of the collection? but yes! enjoy this jealous hyuck.

Donghyuck thought his signs are clear but apparently they're not. 

Not when Mark is obviously holding hands with Na Jaemin as they approach the table he's currently sitting at. Jeno, who is right next to him, lets out a rather surprised gasp when he too saw what Hyuck has seen seconds before. 

Subconsciously, Hyuck stabs the cherry tomato on his lunch plate mercilessly, eyes avoiding his best friend and probably his new lover until he hears them take a seat right in front of him. 

"Hyuck, Jeno! Have I ever told you about Jaemin?" Mark begins, quite sudden in Hyuck's opinion. 

Who wants to know about the perfect Na Jaemin anyways? He finally looks up, makes eye contact with Mark and Jaemin for a brief moment before paying his attention back on his lunch. 

"Oh, yeah. Jaemin from Chemistry, right? Your partner from the project?" He pretends to guess despite knowing exactly who Jaemin is. After all, Mark has strangely been very vocal about his project partner for a couple of days now. 

Not that Hyuck is jealous or anything. They've been the best of friends since middle school and in his opinion, no one will ever know Mark like he knows him. Nobody, especially Jaemin, will know how Mark gets scared during thunderstorms or how alarming his watermelon obsession is. 

Those information are only exclusive to him and that somehow makes him feel a tad better about this whole commotion. 

But then, even though they are just best friends, Hyuck cannot shake the indescribable feelings he has for Mark. It was silent but deadly, how he likes to describe it. He's fallen for his best friend in the most unexpected way. 

One day they were just watching some cheap horror movie from Netflix, he has long forgotten about the movie by now because it wasn't important. But then it started to rain, and knowing Mark, Donghyuck had already sensed how he's getting more tense as the thunders became louder and louder. 

The first strike made Mark jump visibly in his seating, and Hyuck knew instantly what to do. He quickly scooted closer to Mark before wrapping his arms firmly around the boy. Usually when there's thunderstorm, Mark and Donghyuck would be in their rooms, phones up against their ear as they talk throughout the whole storm. 

This was the first time Hyuck got to hold Mark so closely to himself, feeling the slight shaking of Mark's body against his own figure. 

This was also the first time Donghyuck realised his feelings for Mark. Who knew all it takes for you to realise your feelings for your best friend is by holding him throughout a rough thunderstorm and watching him fall asleep in your arms?

Donghyuck comes back to his senses when Mark claps once at the guess, stealing a sausage from Hyuck's plate without any warning which earn him a swift smack across the face from his best friend. 

He only chuckles and leans closer to Jaemin, Hyuck had to hold himself from gagging at the display of affection right in front of him. 

"Yep, he's my partner, and now lover." Jeno, who has been silent until now, lets out another surprised gasp, this time more dramatic. Donghyuck can't control his eyes this time and visibly rolls his eyes, the gesture doesn't escape from Mark's attention which only made him let out a silent snicker. 

"Since when?! You guys are literally not talking properly a couple of days ago?" Jeno tries to lace his dissapointment with a cheerful tone of his voice but Hyuck notices it anyways. Jeno has been liking Jaemin for almost a month, he would also talk a lot about the boy to Hyuck. 

So, imagine having to listen to both boys ranting about the same person over and over. Hyuck has already a certain perception of Jaemin and he chooses to, of course, not like him. 

"Well, I didn't know we had that strong of a chemistry, am I right, Jaeminnie?" Mark nudges his now lover, earning a soft chuckle from the other. As much as Hyuck wants to hate this guy with his whole being, Jaemin is undeniably charming. No wonder Mark fell for him.

Hyuck looks at his lunch and towards the new couple opposite him, already striking up a full conversation with Jeno. Maybe he is jealous after all because he can't stand sitting in the presence of Jaemin knowing he is now Mark's boyfriend. 

He can't do that to himself. So Donghyuck gets up from the table, carrying his half eaten lunch plate with him, not forgetting to force out a quick, "I need to go to toilet, see you in class, Jeno!" He storms towards the bin and tosses his lunch, heading straight towards the exit and leaving everyone dumbfounded. 

"Is there anything bothering you?" Jeno approaches him in their Math class later, already taking the usual seat next to Hyuck. Donghyuck on the other hand just shrugs, continuing to doodle mindless drawings into his notebook. 

"There's nothing, really. Are you okay?" He asks instead, wanting to know if Jeno is feeling the same as he is. Jeno leans back against his seat and lets out a rather dragged sigh, a gesture so familiar to Hyuck whenever he's done with something. 

"Yeah, I'm good. I guess Mark and Jaemin is a perfect match after all?" He says and Hyuck just nods at that, but deep down he knows they're not. 

Time flies and it has been a week. The couple blossoms to be one of the most popular pairings in their year. People would talk about Mark and Jaemin like they're true lovers and with this attention, those two aren't afraid to show a lot of affection publicly. 

Sometimes Hyuck wonders if their actions are calculated because they seem to be more in love whenever Hyuck is around. Whatever. He tells himself repeatedly. His friendship with Mark is also affected by this. They rarely spend time together anymore and that sucks. 

Donghyuck ignores Mark ever since he announced his new relationship like that and Mark is not having it. He is hoping for the younger to confront him about the relationship but Hyuck never did. Mark lets out a long sigh, he's currently sitting in Chemistry class with Jaemin by his side. 

The other eyes Mark from time to time, already knowing what's going on in his mind. So, when the class finishes and they're arranging their books for the next class, he blurts out. "You know, Mark, we can stop the scheme, I feel like it's not working."

Jaemin confesses, his body fully facing Mark at this point, who is still cleaning his table from any trace of his belongings. "I guess so, at least Jeno is talking to you more, Hyuck just straight up ignores me." Mark reveals, which doesn't shock Jaemin at all. 

He stands up and grabs his bag from the chair, motioning Mark to follow him outside as their next schedule is about to start. "You know you can be honest about your feelings for Hyuck, right? I think it's better to do that than continuing feeding him with this cheap play." He hums, taking slow strides down the hallway as he eyes Mark who is deeply thinking by his side. 

"Plus, I need to make a move with Jeno soon. He's gonna feel weird because I've been flirting with him a lot lately." Mark's head jerks up at the comment and playfully smack the other's shoulder. 

"Dumb. Fine, I'll talk to him tonight, I think it's finally time for me to be honest with myself." 

It's always easier to talk because Mark realises how hard it is to confess to your all time crush who is also your best friend of 7 years, especially after pulling out a scheme to make him jealous. 

He finds himself standing in front of the other's front door, praying he will be let in by Hyuck's mom because at this point, he believes his best friend will just shoo him away. He rings the doorbell, once, a faint sound of footsteps can be heard from the inside and out comes Hyuck's mom.

It was 5pm, right after their school and a perfect time for hangouts. "Oh, Mark, come inside! Hyuck just reached home and I haven't seen you in awhile. Just go up the stairs, I'll bring something to snack on." 

Donghyuck's mom has always been nice to him and Mark really appreciates that. He flashes a polite smile and thank her before fully bolting up the stairs to meet his best friend.

"Mom, what are you—" Hyuck is halfway finishing his sentence when he realises it's Mark instead of his mother. 

"Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you're out with your boyfriend?" The word boyfriend feels a little forced coming from Hyuck and he hopes Mark doesn't realise it. Mark puts his bag down and makes his way to Hyuck's study table, taking a seat on the comfortable chair. 

"Well, I'm here to hang out with my best friend, can't I?" Mark questions, back already pressed up against the back rest, eyes closed and limbs stretched. He realises how much he misses the setting of Hyuck's room more now. 

"But you have a lover— He's gonna be jealous." Hyuck reasons, all the time he's just looking down at his phone while lying on his back on his mattress. 

"Will he? Or you're the one who's jealous." Mark challenges, waiting a feedback from the other. And sure enough he gets the response he wants. Hyuck is now sitting on the bed, eyebrows furrowed as he looks at Mark with mixed feelings. Hyuck says, in his mind, 'Fuck it, I'll just tell him right here and now. It's too late anyway.' 

"Fuck you, Mark Lee. I've liked you for a whole year and you're just gonna tell me you're dating someone just like that? Do you know how hard is it to hide my feelings from you, since we spend so much time together, just imagine. Why won't I be jealous, when you're holding hands and being all lovey dovey with Jaemin hurt me so much every day, huh? Answer me, idiot."

Hyuck stops his rant with a low grumble and a soft sigh of relief, finally being able to say what he's been feeling for the past week. Surprisingly, Mark doesn't look like he's offended or anything. Instead, he just smiles at the outburst from Hyuck earlier. "Took you long enough, huh?" He says, making Hyuck even more confused. 

"Dumbo, I've liked you for a while now and the thing with Jaemin is just a plan to get your attention. Plus, Jaemin likes Jeno, like a lot. He's just trying to be closer to the boy that's why he agreed to my plan." Mark begins his explanation and Hyuck is just baffled at this point. So, all of this, is a ploy— to get his reaction? Mark is so fucking dumb.

"I don't want to talk to you, ass." Donghyuck finally says, pushing Mark away from him as the other slides onto the bed as well. Mark just chuckles and continues to sit by his side anyway, legs sprawled forward while he leans his back against the headboard. 

"Just say you like me and go." Mark teases, making Hyuck blushes at the remark so easily. God, he really likes Mark that much, huh. 

"Why would I say I like you when you won't even kiss me?" Donghyuck taunts, slightly hopeful that it will happen though. And he doesn't have to wait when Mark leans closer, stealing a quick peck from his lips just as the door to his room opens to reveal Hyuck's mother. 

They both jump at the sudden intrusion and silently hope the lady doesn't see anything.

"Here's some snacks, love!" Hyuck's mom looks like she doesn't see the small exchange of affection happening just now until she continues her words at the last minute. 

"You can snack now and kiss later, I won't get in the way again." She giggled before sending a wink towards Hyuck, earning a long whine from the boy and more laughter as she escapes the room to leave the boys to themselves. 

Hyuck is bright red at the moment, and so is Mark. They have their heads hung low for a couple of moments before Hyuck finally lifts up both of his hands to cup Mark's cheeks. He leans in, this time colliding their tiers in a slower pace so both of them can cherish the kiss. 

And at that moment, he feels like this could be the best chemistry he ever had with someone.


End file.
